


This is Your Life Steven Stark

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Greatest Reward [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: Steve Stark lives.Pepperony Bingoprompt fill:Cellblock
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Greatest Reward [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my own verse in which Tony had a twin brother who died one week after their birth.
> 
> This story is a little different than my others. 
> 
> Please stick with it :-)

**Today, after he finished a presentation on behind of Stark Industries to the United States military in Afghanistan, Tony Stark, the youngest son and one half of the famed** Sons of Iron **, disappeared after his convoy was attacked by suspected terrorist forces. At this time, it is unknown if Mr. Stark is still alive as does his current whereabouts.**

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark and Mr. Stark, there's every reason to hope that your son and your brother are still alive."

"You mean alive as in it's because you didn't find his body there with everyone else's?"

"Dad!"

"Howard, don't say things like that! Tony's alive!"

"I'm sorry, Maria. I'm just trying to face the reality that... that our son probably isn't going to be coming home again."

"And I refuse to believe he won't!"

"General," the now youngest Stark in the room began, cutting off his parents, "You are going to keep searching for my brother, right?"

"Yes, we are, until such time the government tells us to cease and desist."

"And when will that happen?"

"Hopefully, our search will be so short and sweet to make that possibility a moot point."

* * *

"I just got off the phone with General Gabriel. They've... that is the Pentagon, has called off the search for Tony."

"No! Howard, why?"

"He said it's because they have found no additional evidence to confirm Tony is alive, and their resources are needed elsewhere in country." 

"But Dad, Tony's alive! They can't just give up on him and leave him there!"

"As much as you might not want to face the possibility that your brother's not coming back, I think it's something that you... that we've all got to face, son."

"I don't believe this! You taught us, me _and_ Tony, that you never give up! And you, the **great** Howard Stark, are just going to give _up_ on him! "

"I'm sorry that you think, son, but Tony's gone."

"No! You can't give up on him! Dad, you can't!"

* * *

**Against all the incredible odds, Tony Stark, youngest son of the preeminent CEO of Stark Industries, Howard Stark, has escaped captivity, and has been returned safely to the arms of his family.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Who?"

"You'll have to agree to see them in order to find out. Do you agree?"

"I uh..."

"Come on! Don't you trust me, little brother?"

"I'm not _that_ little, and you know it! But yeah, I _trust_ you. You know that I do, Steve. Okay, bring whoever it is you've invited to see me in _this_ condition I'm in!" He puncuated his exasperation by throwing his hands up into the air.

His brother smiled, and walked over to the door. Cracking it open, he spoke to someone Tony couldn't see, "You can come on in, Cuore mio."

_Cuore mio_? Who in the world?

The person who came through the door was the very _last_ person Tony expected to see come into his hospital room in that moment. But just because _she_ was unexpected, it didn't mean she wasn't any less welcomed. "Pepper! Oh my... Pepper!"

She stopped in her tracks, and looked behind her, as if she thought he were talking to someone else. When she saw that no one was following her, she turned back to the bed, and cleared her throat, "Hello, Tony, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm much better... now that _you're_ here." 

"That's... uh good to hear, Tony. I'm glad you're feeling better," Pepper said, sitting down beside his brother, "Especially since I uh heard you've been having some problems with your memories."

"Problems with my memories? Pepper, I don't under--"

She looked at his brother again, then back at him, "Tony, I don't know _why_ you keep calling me _Pepper_ , but that's not my name. I'm Virginia, but Ginny is usually what everyone calls me."

"Ginny?" 

"Yes, Ginny... although you have always called me Nini instead." 

"Nini? Really?"

"Yes, Nini. You said it's because you think it's a better name for your future sister."

"Future sister? Pepper... um Nini, what _are_ you talking about?"

She sighed, and shaking her head, she reached over towards his brother to... take his hand? He didn't miss the huge ring resting on her finger either as she replied, "Oh dear! Looks like you've forgotten about the engagement too."

"Yeah, I asked Ginny to marry me thanks to you talking some sense into me! Don't you remember telling me I'd be the world's biggest fool, Tones, if I let a woman like Ginny get away from me?"

"I... no I-I remember saying something like that but... but I know I meant every word of it... when I said it. You'll be a lucky man when... when you two tie the knot."

"Oh, please _don't_ use that phrase! It makes you sound too much like Mom!"

"It's _I_ who will be lucky after we're married! And I can't wait to be your wife, my love!"

"Soon, Cuore mio! Soon, we'll be married," he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

Tony wanted to scream as he watched Pepper lean forward, and softly touch her lips to a mouth that wasn't _his_ own. He felt himself get sick, when they giggled and touched their foreheads. 

_This can't be happening! Oh, please tell me that this is_ not _happening_!

Unable to stomach them any longer, he looked away.

Steven cleared his throat, drawing his brother's attention back to them, "When I say _soon_ I of course mean, we'll get married whenever you're up out of that bed and can be my Best Man!"

"Your Best Man?"

"Yes, my Best Man! What's the matter, Tony? Oh, don't tell me that you're forgotten about that too!" 

"Of course, I haven't forgotten!" _I just never knew I was stupid enough to agree to be your Best Man when you marry the woman I love!_ "I just thought you'd want Dad or... or..."

"Dad! You're joking right? I mean I love our old man, but Tones, he is _old_!" Steven said with a laugh.

Tony laughed too, "Yeah, I guess he is _old_ isn't he?"

Steve let out another laugh, "Very."

"Steve! Tony!" Pepper exclaimed, for she would _always_ be Pepper to him, "I can't believe you're talking about your father that way!"

"Oh, Cuore mio, you know we don't mean anything by it!"

"Yes, I know I know! But it still doesn't sound all that nice!"

"No... no, I guess it doesn't. Sorry."

"No, you're not and you _know_ you're not! Either one of you!"

"How well you know me. You're right, Cuore mio, I'm not!"

When they laughed together again, but when they started _teasing_ each other with the ease that once upon a time only belonged to him and Pepper, Tony felt sick again because it didn't take much for him to he see how they were perfect for each other. In his heart, he had always known that he wasn't worthy of her. He had always known that he was not the best for her, and he'd always known that there was another man who would be better for her out there somewhere. But for it be his _own_ brother, who happened to be in a very small circle people he loved the most in the world...

It was almost too much.

Too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cuore mio** = My heart


	3. Chapter 3

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, then let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The priest said the words, then there was a pause that was not supposed to mean anything, and everyone in the room knew it. Everyone _knew_ that no one in the room was supposed to or would actually _ruin_ the couple's happiness by actually saying something. They all knew the couple before them were the perfect match, that were meant for each other, and no one in the present company knew it more or better than the groom's own brother.

He loved BOTH of the two people in front of him. The problem was he also knew they loved each _other_. Could he really speak up and say something that was going to ruin their happiness? He knew if he didn't, his own future happiness would never happen. He knew the woman standing in front of him, looking so gorgeous he could hardly breath, was all he ever wanted or could need to live.

"Of course, during tomorrow's ceremony, I'll wait just a little longer to continue with the ceremony than I did just now."

"I don't _why_ you would, Father, because no one is going to speak up," Steve asserted with a confident smile. "Everyone knows that we're meant to be man and wife."

"Even so, my son, it is tradition, and in all fairness if there someone who feels they must speak, they must be given a fair chance to do so or--"

"Forever hold his peace."

"Yes, _forever_ hold his peace."

The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly, everyone performing their roles to a T. Now all they had to do is get through dinner, and hope that the wedding tomorrow would go as perfectly as the rehearsal had. Well perfect except for the fact Tony had had found an excuse to slip out early right before he had to hear any of the thanks or toasts. He'd told his brother he still needed to finish putting some embarrassing touches on his speech for tomorrow.

"Are you sure that's _all_ it is?" Steven had asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Tony answering, looking at anywhere but his big brother's eyes or in Pepper's direction, which left the direction of down.

"You look a little, I don't know, you just look a little green around the gills. You're not getting sick are you? Oh my... tell me you're not getting sick the night before my--"

"Hey, I'm sure it's okay! I'm sure I am _not_ getting sick! I just need to put the finish touches on my speech like I said! Just relax! Okay?"

Steve stared at him long, and hard, but he finally nodded, "If you're sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure! Now, don't you think it's time you get back in there with your bride to be and her family before they decided to send a search party for you?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well, I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then?"

Tony nodded, and reached out to hug his brother, then he looked at him again, "Yeah, bright and early. Oh, tell Mom that I'm okay will you? And tell P... uh Nini goodnight for me?"

"I will. I'll give her your love!"

"My love? Steve, wa--" Tony stopped when he realized that his brother had already gone back into dinner.

I'll give her your love.

The words echoed over, and over again while he waited for the parking valet to bring him his car. They continued to echo in his mind as he started to drive towards his condo. However when it came time for him to make one certain turn to go home, he made another one instead, and soon found himself zooming down the California highway.

_I'll give her your love._

_I'll give her your love._

_I'll give her your love._

**I'll give her your love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all this of this?


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir? Sir? Can you hear me? _Sir_?"

Tony groaned, loudly, as he opened his eyes and realized that his head was resting on the _inflated air bag_ of his car's steering wheel. He slowly realized that his door was open, and that a man, dressed in what looked like fireman's gear, was kneeling beside him. The man had a concerned look on his face as Tony came to.

With another groan, he started to sit up off of the wheel.

"Keep still, sir. You've been in an accident and we're waiting for the paramedics to arrive. You may have injured your neck, and you need to stay still. Okay?"

"'m oookay."

Another man appeared beside the fireman, and he shined a light in Tony's eyes that made him groan. "C-c-can you turn that off please?"

The man nodded, and moved the light but didn't shut it off, "Sir, have you been drinking?"

Tony had his mouth open to answer the question when the policeman got up, and stepped back. Someone Tony knew to be a medic replaced him, and immediately began to place a brace around his neck. Over the next few minutes they got him out of his car and he only got a split second look at it before they put him in the ambulance. The car didn't look totaled in the way you wonder _how_ the driver and anyone in the car survived, but it would probably be undriveble from now on.

Once in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital _(Steve's gonna_ kill _me for this!)_ , one of the paramedics took a vial of blood, which he realized was going to be used to check his blood alcohol levels. He really hoped he was within the legal limits because he knew if he wasn't, there would be legal repercussions to deal with.

0.07%

That was what his BAC turned out to be, much to his and everyone's relief. Of course that didn't stop Steve from good naturedly complaining and ribbing his brother when he should up at the hospital to pick him up.

"You are incredible! You are trying anything, **anything** to get my wedding _postponed_ , aren't you? Including _almost_ getting arrested for DUI!"

_Canceled would be better!_ Tony bit his tongue to keep from saying that thought aloud, and instead answered his brother with just a shrug.

"They said your blood alcohol was _just_ under the legal limit, thank goodness! Or I guess we'd have to relocate the ceremony to the jailhouse!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"So if you weren't drunk--"

"Not legally anyway."

"As I was saying, if you weren't drunk, then I want to know just what _happened_? How did you just happen to run off the road where you went off of it?"

"I uh don't know... I guess at the time, I just... I just had my mind on something else other than driving." 

"Hmm, well I think--"

A knock at the room's door interrupted whatever he was about to say. They both looked over to see an older man in dark blue scrubs and lab coat with a medical chart in his hand, "Mr. Stark?"

Tony cringed because he might love his father but it didn't mean he liked being called "Mr. Stark" since it made him feel way older than his thirty-four years. Even so, he raised his hand, and nodded, "That would me, Doc."

"Well, technically me _too_ but he's definitely the one you're looking for."

"I see. So, Mr. Stark, it looks like other than a minor concussion, relatively speaking, you are okay."

"Am I relatively speaking okay enough to go?"

"Not exactly since I would like to keep you overnight for observation."

"But, Doc-"

"Minor concussion or not, Mr. Stark, it's still a concussion. I want to err on the side of caution to be certain no complications arise."

"Do I _have_ to stay?"

"No, you may check out AMA, against medical advice, of course but I would not advise it. If I may ask, what's the big rush to leave?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow, and Tony's my Best Man."

"Ah, I see. Well, congratulations, Mr. Stark."

"Thank you."

"I wish you well. That said, I still would recommend that your brother stay the night at the hospital, especially since he lost consciousness for an unknown period of time. What time does the wedding start?"

"Three o'clock."

"Alright, what if I can guarantee that we will have you out of here by ten in the morning, would you consent to spending the night, Mr. Stark?"

"You can have me out of here by ten?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, we can."

"Do you promise that you can?"

"Absolutely."

Tony sighed, looked at his brother then said, "I'll stay."

"Okay, I'll go tell them to get you a room--"

" **Private** room."

"Of course, a _private_ room, ready for you. Excuse me."

The brothers watched him leave then Steve looked at his watch, "Well if they take you up soon, I'll be able to stay to see you get settled in."

"I suppose asking you to get me something to sleep in besides a hospital gown is out of the question."

"Yeah uh sorry it is. It's getting late and I'm going to have a hard time getting to sleep as it is and I do need to get _some_ sleep tonight, fratellino. But I will be sure to send you some fresh clothes tomorrow morning with the driver. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Look uh you don't have to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. You go on home and enjoy what's left of your last night ever as a bachelor."

"Okay, I'm going to go then. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I will."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight. Oh, Steve?"

"Yes, Tones?"

"Remember, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"That's only if you're superstitious!"

"Why take a chance?"

"Haha, _goodnight_!"

* * *

The next morning, doctor simply finished his examination, and then nodded, "Okay, you're good to go, Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded, and looked at the driver his brother had sent to pick him up, "Give us a minute." 

"Yes, sir." The man exited the hospital room.

Tony turned back to the doctor, "Are you _sure_ that I'm good to go?"

The man looked up from what he was writing, and nodded, "I'm sure. There's absolutely _nothing_ that should make you miss your brother's wedding this afternoon by keeping you here any longer."

"Not what I was hoping to hear," Tony muttered, slouching back on the bed.

Either the doctor didn't hear him or he made the choice to ignore Tony, but he finished up writing his notes on the chart, and then looked at him, "I'll have the nurse get your discharge going. Have a good day, and good luck to your brother today."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I wake up now please?"

"What do you mean by _Can I wake up now please_?"

"I mean can this nightmare or alternate nightmare version of my life end now? Can I _please_ just go **home** and have _my_ life back?"

Steve stared at him for a moment, a long moment, then started to laugh, "This is a joke right? I mean _I'm_ the one who is getting married, right? So _I'm_ the one who should be cracking up right now, not my little brother who's talking about being in some kind of nightmare or something." He continued to stare at his brother until his laugh started to falter, "Oh my... you're being _serious_! You actually meant every word that you just said, don't you?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I do. This _isn't_ my life, and I can't do it anymore. I _can't_ keep quiet and lose... no not just lose but forever lose the woman that _I_ love with every inch of my heart and _soul_."

"The woman you ' _love with every inch of your heart and soul'_? Tony, what the _heck_ are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about? Because you can't be talking about _my_ Ginny! You _can't_! I know you aren't because you have _never_ been attracted to Gin in anyway and you told me that the only way you will _ever_ love her is as a sister!"

"I must have been out of my mind when I said something like _that_."

"You said she's not your type."

"Oh, I was _definitely_ out of my mind. _Way_ out of my mind! How could I ever think, in any version of reality, that Pepper is not my type? Oh, wait until I tell Rhodey _that_ one! He'll probably laugh his--"

"Who?"

"Rhodey," Tony repeated, and when Steven gave him a perplexed look, he clarified, "James Rhodes, the man who has only been my best friend, and like a... nother brother to me since we were roommates at MIT--"

"Since _where_?"

"Since I went to MIT. You know the Massachusetts Institute of Tech--"

"Yes, I _know_ what MIT is. What I don't know is _why_ you're saying you went to MIT. Tony, you went to Harvard just like _I_ did."

"Harvard? I went to Harvard?"

"Yes."

"What the... First I'm going to lose Pepper--"

" **Virginia** , her name is **Virginia** and you can't _lose_ her because she's never been yours to begin with!"

"And I'm sorry to tell you that this isn't supposed to be happening. This _isn't_ my life! I know it isn't _my life_ because you're _not_ even supposed to be here, Steve!"

"What the... what does **that** supposed to mean, Tony? Of course, I'm supposed to be here!"

"No, you're not! Steve, I hate to tell you this but you _died_ when we were both a week old! I was never even supposed to know you! And as sure as Thor is _real_ , I'm the one who's married to Pepper because she's the love o _f m_ y life! I went to MIT, not Harvard, which is where I _met_ James Rhodes, the man who is not only my best friend but he is also the only brother I know or I'm supposed to know! I was supposed to know... I was supposed to know.... wait a minute! This, whatever _this_ is, all started _after_ I was thinking about you, and how I didn't get to grow up with you as my brother!"

"No, this all started because something happened to you when you were held by terrorists for three months! They must have given you some kind of drugs or something. Combine those and the... the torture you said they put you through, plus this..." He poked the metal of the _thing_ embedded in his brother's chest, "Has totally made you **crack up**!"

"No, listen to me! I don't know what's going on but this isn't what is supposed to be happening! Th--"

"Stop! Just **STOP** this now! You need to just stop and listen to yourself! Do you know how **CRAZY** you are sounding? People don't have alternate lives or realities or whatever it is you're talking about! We all get one life, and I don't know _why_ you're all of a sudden are saying that my life already ended when we were a week old! If I had died when we were just newborns, then how could I be standing here wearing Kiton's latest style tux, getting ready to marry the woman who is _the love of_ **my** _life_ in just a few minutes? Can you explain that to me please?"

"That's just it. I don't know how I know it, but I _do_ know it, and this isn't how things happened.... or were supposed to be happening!"

Steve had his mouth open to respond to that, and stopped when there was a loud knock at the door. Tony couldn't help the wave of gratefulness he felt at the interruption since his brother had the very same look on his face that their Dad always had whenever he was not just angry but _furious_.

"Yes?" the elder of the Stark heirs barked before turning around to adjust his suit in the mirror."

"Is everything okay in here?" asked the groomsman.

"Yes, everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Tony inquired when his brother didn't.

"Because you were both uh like shouting?"

"We're fine, C--"

"No, actually we're _not_ fine. We're not fine at _all_. I know that you can't get any last second later than this but, Conrad, I think Tony's coming down with a cold or flu or something so would you please my Best Man?" He extended a hand towards the other man as he spoke.

"Steve, what the--"

"I mean I know I'm putting you in a difficult spot, but I think maybe Tony needs to go home and rest. It's okay, I understand if you're feeling under the weather!" As he spoke, Steve gave his brother a look that told Tony he was no longer welcome or wanted.

Conrad, looked back and forth between the two brothers, then stepped up, taking Steve's hand, "Sure, man. I'd be honored to be your Best Man." He shook the elder brother's hand then said, "Sorry you've come down with something, Tony, but we can't have Steve or Ginny getting sick too right before their honeymoon. Can we?"

Ignoring Conrad, Tony tried again with his brother, "Steve, I--"

"It's okay, Tones, I know it's not your fault that you got sick. Why don't you head on home now? I'll have them save you a piece of cake, and sure to give Gin your best _regards_." 

"I--"

" _Tony_ , I must insist you leave now. I know you don't want Gin to catch something, _do_ you? **Do** you?" _Translation: I will_ **never** _forgive you if you ruin my wedding._

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, and shook his head, "No... no, I don't."

"I didn't think so. You know, I'd like to walk you out to find Roberts but well I'm going to be getting married in about ten minutes."

"Yeah, okay. I think I can make it on my own."

"Yes, you can. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Mom and Dad know what happened. You just go get some rest, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah okay."

Steve hugged him, pulling back said, "Gin and I will see you when we get back from our honeymoon. Okay?"

Tony nodded, and without saying anything else, exited the room. He passed the rest of the groom's party without saying another word. He passed a few other people in the hallway, but didn't look at any of them. He just kept walking until he reached a door leading to the outside of the cathedral, and pushed through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming to a head in this chapter!

He came out on a little side porch, and just for a minute, he leaned against the railing, taking in deep breath after deep breath.

_I can do_ this. _I can let this happen. Steve's right. They_ broke _me in that cave, and I'm cracking up!! Pep... Ginny's is_ Steve's _fiancée! She's engaged to_ him! _She's_ his _soulmate, not_ mine! _She's_ his! _She's_ his!!

**If she is** his, **then** why **don't you sound convinced**?

Shaking his head, he clutched the sides for a few seconds, and breathed in again.

"She's not yours, Stark, and she never will be. Accept it, get over it, and _move_ on." He took a few more deep breaths, and then nodded. "Right. Moving on."

He walked down the stairs, and turned down the path that would take him to the front of the cathedral instead of the parking lot. After the ceremony started, he would slip inside, watch Steve marry _his_ love, and then he'd leave without going anywhere near the reception. Yes, there he had a solid game plan!

When he reached the final corner before he would reach the front of the cathedral, he heard several voices, _female_ voices talking. Wait a second, everyone who was going to attend the wedding should already be inside of the cathedral, right? So who did the voices he was hearing belong to? He slowed, then stopped, and with care, peeked around the corner of the building.

His ability to breathe instantaneously vanished, for there stood Pepper... no _Ginny_ in all of her breathtaking, bridal glory. She was dressed in a gown that had a long, flowing skirt, and her veil which was full length, was pulled back so he could see her face. Her makeup and hair, both simple in style, only enhanced her natural beauty. Tony wanted to weep as he watched her talking to a man on whose arm she was holding onto. He couldn't immediately place who the man was, and had a thought that maybe he was Walter Potts. Of course there was no way for him to be certain since he had never gotten the chance to meet Pepper's father in his other...

_STOP IT NOW, STARK! This is your life! Whatever memories you think you have of another life are just dreams or hallucinations!_

Wait, hallucinations?

Yes, that is what all these so called memories had to be! Or maybe they were the fantasies his mind had manufactured to help him survive what had happened to him in Afghanistan? _Yes_ , that had to be it! They were fantasies created to help him _survive_ , no more or no less! 

_So Ethan is a delusion, hmm? And Eva was just a concoction of your mind to keep you from going insane in the middle of torture, huh?_

But **how** could Ethan just be a delusion when he could remember _countless_ nights sitting up with the little guy when he was miserable with colic? And _how_ could Eva be a concoction when he had could remember sitting down t _o his_ little girl's tea parties, drinking her booberry (not blueberry but booberry) flavored invisible tea, and having conversations with her stuffed tiger she'd named Terry Tiger? How could he believe either of them weren't real when he could remember which one of them _hated_ broccoli and couldn't get enough of the roasted baby carrots Pepper made?

No, neither of them were just delusions that his mind concocted to help him survive what he'd been put through in that cave. They were **real** , or they had been **real** once upon a time, and they could be **real** again if he acted now.

He just wished there were a way around hurting Steve. He really didn't want to hurt his brother, but he also knew if neither of those two little people came into the world, such a loss would be immeasurable. 

Right. It was decided then. Steve would _hate_ him from this day forward, but what would that matter if he had Pepper and their kids? He smoothed down his jacket, and he hoped every hair was in place as he started to walk towards _her._ Her head was tipped back as she laughed at something her father had said, and her laughter sounding like music to his eyes.

Tony was half of the distance between them when a young woman, dressed in a deep red dress of all colors, approached Pepper and her father. She said _something_ that Tony couldn't hear, and as the wedding party formed ranks to go inside, she looked Tony _straight_ in the eye. When their eyes met, he felt his blood turn to ice.

_You've LOST her. There is NOTHING you can do to stop this! She's gone forever!_

This is what the mysterious young woman's gaze seemed to say. But it was more than just _seemed_ to say. When she looked at him, he'd heard a voice, _her_ voice he knew to be _hers_ , say these very words too he had heard inside of his mind.

_I want your heart to BREAK, Stark. I want you to be without hope, lost in the complete desolation that you have NO ONE TO LOVE YOU ANY LONGER!_

_Who are you?_

_I am RETRIBUTION! I'm the one who is going to make you PAY for all the lives you've destroyed with your greed! I am going to make you PAY for taking away the people I LOVED! The ONLY FAMILY I had left in this world by granting your wish by giving you your brother! You've ponder what life would have been like for you if he had lived? Now you will know because you are finally going have the brother you lost. But as you are discovering, you are going to find no joy in this change, Stark. There will be no happiness for you because HE not you, will have the family you once had, and there is absolutely NOTHING you can do will change this. This is your new reality and your new life. Enjoy all the miserable, lonely years you have to look forward to now, Stark._

_Who ARE you, again?_

The young woman, whoever she was, smirked and had opened her mouth to respond to his question. She never got the chance, however, because something weird, even more weird than the fact that no one seem to be able to hear or notice his conversation with this woman, happened.


	7. Chapter 7

A tall man with a flowing cloak, and in robes that looked like they were Far Eastern in origin appeared. Tony couldn't say the man actually walked over to the woman because he didn't. He seem to float over to her, and before reaching her, he raised his hands. 

"You _will_ release him!" the man said, his voice reverberating like thunder, and there was now a golden glow around his hands. 

Tony looked over at the young woman. She had raised her hands too, and there was also a glow around hers, only the glow was red.

"I don't know who you, that you think that you can give me orders but I will **not** release him! I won't release him until he's suffered as much as he's made me suffer!" She sent a blast at him at the end of her sentence.

He, whoever he was, easily deflected it.

"I'm warning you, Miss Maximoff, you have _no_ idea with whom you are dealing with!"

Maximoff, or whoever she was, made a move to send another blast in his direction. The blast was turned into red birds and they flew harmlessly past him. She made a sound of outrage, and once more she had begun to send another blast at him. She never got the chance as golden thread appeared from thin air, and wrapping itself around her, binding her arms down around her side. Maximoff struggled against her bounds for several seconds, and when she couldn't get herself loose, she sent him a glare of death.

"Release me or--"

"Or what, Miss Maximoff? I think I've just shown that your powers are quite infinitesimal compared to mine."

She arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then break my magic on your own if you're so powerful then!" Her voice held a tone of mockery.

"I assure you that I _will_. Now, do put a muzzle on it, will you?"

Maximoff opened her mouth to respond to him, but she couldn't get one sound out.

The stranger gave her a satisfied smirk for a moment, and then he turned to Tony, "I'm going to end this nightmare for you and return you to your life, Mr. Stark." He raised his hands.

"Wait!" Tony called out.

The stranger lowered his hands, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me what is going on? What exactly _is_ this?" Tony gestured wildly as he spoke, "Who are you? Who is _she_?"

The stranger frowned, sighed, then gave a nod, "Very well. Let's have a seat then, shall we?" 

Suddenly, they were seated in ornate, high backed chairs.

"What the--" Tony muttered as he looked around and realize they were seated in the chair outside of the cathedral.

"Would you care for some tea, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony jumped when a table bearing a ceramic tea set appeared out of thin air, "Oh for... would you _stop_ doing that? And _no thank you_ on the tea! I just want to know the answers to my questions!" The stranger sipped his tea, then put the cup down. Tony couldn't help but notice his his hands were shaking as he did.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange."

"Never heard of you."

"No, I wouldn't think so since we're not in the same circles _and_ you never had the need for a neurosurgeon back in those days."

"So you're a brain surgeon."

"Was. I _was_ a neurosurgeon, and before you can ask, what happened is... personal. I do not want to discuss it."

"I wasn't going to ask..." Tony started, then at the look he received in response, "Okay, I'm kinda want to but I won't. I'm more interested in whatever this is that concerns _me_ over whatever your story is. So, do you want to spill and give me the answers to my _other_ questions?"

"I believe I have already answered the question of who I am, so I will move on to your other questions in the order of relevancy. First, I will tell you who she is," Strange gestured over at the young woman who was still in her binds, "Her name is Wanda Maximoff."

"Never heard of her."

"There is no reason for you to have heard of her except for, perhaps, the lone reason she is trying to get revenge on you."

"Which is?"

"She blames you personally for the deaths of her mother, father, and brother."

"But I've never seen her before today, and I'm sure I can say the same of her family too."

"Of course not. Your world is a small, narrow one with a very narrowly focused area of attention where things outside of this focus do not exist so--"

" _Hey_! If that's your way of saying I think the world revolves around _me-_ -"

"Doesn't it?"

Strange's words, more than anything, stung because they were true, once upon a time in the past. But that was in the far past, and Tony was certain he had not been as self-centered as this man who didn't know seem to think he was. He allowed the words to sting for several seconds, and then Tony pushed aside the hurt they'd caused, and let himself feel the indignation because the doctor's words were also no longer true.

"I don't know who think you are to judge me, _Doctor_ , but you know **nothing** about me. I won't deny that there was a time I did think the world revolved around me, but that's in my past, as in it was a _long_ time ago. I don't know if you have heard, but maybe you should have somehow, someway, but I got married." 

Tony paused, and looked over at Pepper who was still talking to her father, and he gestured in her direction, "She is the center of my universe now, along with the two most amazing little people we've brought into the world together. Do you have any kids, Doc?"

"No."

"Have you ever been married then?"

"No, I have never been married."

"Except to your work, maybe? Because you look like the kind of man who might be married to his work."

"Touché, Mr. Stark," Strange affirmed, spreading his hands in concession, the only concession it seemed that Tony was going to get from him then, "Now, in answer to your question as to _what_ this is, this is Miss Maximoff's revenge. She has used her magic, such as it is to place you into this this reality with is an _alternate_ version your life. Tell me, Mr. Stark, have you at all made the wish, even in your mind, that your brother was still alive?"

"Wait! How do you know about him? How does she _know_? Steven is a family secret that even I didn't know about until a year after my son's birth!"

"She knows because she, to an extent, can read people's minds. I know about your brother, Mr. Stark, because I've been observing this little fantasy she's cooked up to punish you with."

"Oh."

"Now, would you please answer my question? Have you made such a wish regarding your brother?"

Tony shrugged, "Yes, I guess I have. I don't maybe I have had a thought about what my life would have been like if Steven had lived. But who wouldn't have that kind of thought after finding out they had a twin they never knew they had?"

"I suppose such a thought would not be unusually in of itself since we often wonder about the road not taken when it comes to life, and there is nothing wrong with fantasizing about that life. However, in this case, I believe such a wish or thought, even in passing, made you vulnerable to Miss Maximoff's abilities to manipulate the mind, and she has placed you in some sort of, for want of a better, more accurate word, trance."

"Trance? You mean she hypnotized me?"

"Not quite. Remember I said for want of a better and more accurate word."

"So what--"

Tony stopped speaking as he saw movement. The bridal party was lining up to enter the cathedral. He watched as Pepper took her father's arm, and together they ascended the steps.

"So _how_ do I **prevent** this from happening?" he asked as he keep his eyes on the woman he adored with every fiber of his being. "How do I **stop** it? Because I can't and I won't live without _her_ in my life! I won't live without my kids every having been born!"

"It's simple really. The spell must be broken."

"How do I do that?"

"You don't."

Pepper disappeared into the building, Tony turned his head to look at him, "But you just said--"

"I _know_ what I said, Mr. Stark. I said the spell must be broken but I didn't specify _who_ must break it."

"Do you care to _specify_ **now** , Doc? Or should I make the little witch there happy, and go watch my wife get married to my brother instead?"

"I should think the answer would be obvious but it seems I was incorrect. When a spell is placed on you by a practitioner of magic, then you need _another_ practitioner, preferably more powerful, to break the spell."

"And I suppose you just happen to be said practitioner of magic." 

"Yes, a sorcerer to be precise. If you wish to be a little less precise, then you may use the term, _wizard._ "

"And what exactly is _she_?"

"She, is a charlatan, a mere pitiful amateur."

Maximoff tried again to voice her protest at his words, but could not, and both men smiled.

"Okay, care to tell me what you're waiting on then, Doc? I mean I have a life to get back too, and I _really_ don't want to be around in Maximoff's twisted revenge fantasy look enough to see my wife come out that door as **Mrs.** Steven Stark. There is only one reason she should ever have the name Stark, and that's because of _me_!"

Strange rolled his eyes, "I'm making sure your life won't be stolen out from under you. Please don't make me regret that I ever intervened!" He raised his hands and the golden glow appeared again.

"Hold on! Wait a second!" Tony cried, and when the _sorcerer_ looked at him, he quickly asked, "What's going to happen to her? What's to _stop_ her from doing this to me again?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark, she will be dealt with, and fleeced accordingly."

" _'Fleeced accordingly'_? Who talks like that? And what is that supposed to mean?"

The only answer Strange gave him was an enigmatic smile, and waving his hands he said, "Wake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? Did this flit place to place like a dream? If it did, that is what I was going for! I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter(s) will be longer.


End file.
